1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of fossil-fuel refinement for increased efficiency. More particularly it relates to a coolant-to-catalyst fuel modification system making more power from gasoline- and diesel-powered engines on the combustion stroke.
2. Background of the Invention
When an internal combustion engine is running some of the fuel ignites without generating power at the crankshaft. Fuel is introduced into an internal combustion engine in a liquid spray which does not burn optimally, creating more undesirable emissions. Longer hydrocarbon chains do not vaporize until late in the combustion process, if they vaporize at all in the combustion chamber. This is particularly the case at lower operating temperatures when the fuel is relatively cool.
Combustion performance increases with the heat of the fuel, increasing the ability of fuel to vaporize inside the intake manifold and within the cylinders. As an engine warms to operational temperatures, convection warms fuel incoming from the reservoir, but convection alone does not warm fuel sufficiently. Insufficiently or incompletely combusted fossil fuel results in the release of additional contaminants that are exhausted into catalytic converter and the atmosphere.
It is desirable, therefore, to increase the temperature of fuel to near engine-operating temperatures prior to combustion. It is desirable to do so without adding heat to the engine. It is thus desirable that excess heat in the engine coolant system be used to heat the fuel.
It is further desirable to catalyze fuel molecules for more efficient utilization earlier in the combustion process. It is still further desirable that fuel catalysis occur with a heated catalyst.